My Best Friends Girl
by Gamezmasta
Summary: Jin has no desirable attentions for any woman until his pal Hwoarang tells him hes coming home however Jin didn't expect an a extra luggage,a fiance.After Jin meets her his life shatters.Jin must now choose: friendship or love.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friends Girl**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected**

"_I will never fall in love."_ Jin suddenly blurted to his best friend Hwoarang as they were heading to the car parks, to his car.

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow in return, rather in pathetic way. _"Hmm." _He growled.

Jin stopped totally confused by his pals reaction. _"What?" _He trembled.

Hwoarang dropped his expression and laughed historically placing one hand on the, dumbfounded, shoulder of the mighty proud Jin. _"Everyone falls in love and if you do Jinny I get to kick your ass a hundred times. Deal?" _He tempted with a sly grin.

Jin of chorus accepted the challenge since they were also rivals in many events and shook Hwoarang's hand. _"Deal."_

Three years later

Mishima CEO

Jin Kazama was spending his doleful day in his prison, his office. Sometimes he'd wish to be else where but he didn't know where. He could go any where if he wanted to but where to was the hard part. _Another day with no excitement _He thought as he looked at the paper work on his desk, so high and not even started. He sighed miserably. _Fuck that shit I'll let Kazuya do the paper work _He ended up taking a nap on his work desk.

Moments later his uncle walked in Jin didn't even hear him. Lee looked down at him shaking his head with a smile. _Yeah, it sucks to be Kazuya's son then again I'm his brother so what's the difference? _He thought as he took a seat in front of Jin and did what he does best, started to light a fag, he inhaled it and blew in the air.

Jin's nose started to twitch. _That disgusting foul smell. Could only be one person_ Jin sprung his head up, his hair now in a mess, his eyes hanging out of his head as if he'd never slept in his life.

Lee just sat there until he broke the silence. _"Did I disturb you my nephew or shall I say sleeping beauty?"_ He asked politely hoping Jin would say yes because he looked like he was just about to do die of doing absolutely Jack-Shit.

Jin yawned then sighed._ "No but your cancer alarm did."_ He seriously joked hoping Lee would quit after. Lee started to laugh almost choking on his fag. _Lee seriously you need to quit because I seriously don't want to replace you _He thought with a smile.

Lee finally got a hold of himself straightening his silver hair while the fag entangled with his fingers. _"That's one for you Jinny." _He said back rather sarcastically Jin hated the nick-name but for some odd reason he always responded to it. Suddenly Jin's phone, which was on his desk, started to ring which shocked Jin considering not many knew the number, only family. Jin and Lee both looked at it for a split second. Lee looked back at his nephew. _"Are you gonna answer it?_ _Could be important you know." _He suggested as he waved his hand in the air along with the fag.

Jin didn't expect any calls but decided to answer the call. He sighed greatly before speaking. _"Hello, Jin Kazama speaking. How can I help you?"_ He said rather deeply.

Lee couldn't help but chuckle. _So like Kazuya so serious at work. Poor prick _He thought as he waited for the next action in his nephews script.

Jin was about to hang up when he heard laughter. _That voice, so familiar _Jin thought howeverthe caller didn't speak only laughed louder.

This time Jin was just about to hang up since the caller he found disturbing when, _"Hey Jin it's me." _The voice said calmly, a mans voice.

Jin had a puzzled look on his face. _It's me? _He seriously thought.

Lee studied Jin's face once again, absolutely priceless, if only he had a camera he could make serious greens. He tried hard not to laugh in order of respect for his only nephew. _Jin and Kazuya have the same expression these days. Must be a father and son thing _He thought as Jins expression suddenly changed again. _Yep he is Kazuyas kid _He thought.

Jin screwed his face, sourly._"Who's me? Never heard of me_ _before." _He growled however the mysterious man started to laugh again. He was getting pissed off with the stranger he even stood up with his fathers expression which made Lee moved back some distant on his four wheeled chair, he knew the expression too well, a walking time bomb.

The man managed to calm down. _"Man you've never changed have you? Even after what three years?" _The man chuckled which made Jin totally confused yet again.

_He knows me? He better not try anything or I'll snap who ever this fuck is _Jin angrily thought even screwing his face and clenching his fist wishing the callers head was in it. _"Alright you have my attention asshole! Now tell me who the fuck are you?" _He demanded but the man laughed again Jins fury was about to explode and Lee moved just a tiny bit back, he was nearly touching the wall. _This fucking prick _He thought as he was just about to throw the phone.

"_Jin it's me Hwoarang. Hows it been buddy? Long time hey?"_ Hwoarang cheerfully claimed. Jin and Hwoarang had been best pals since primary school and even high school however Hwoarang left three years ago to join the Korean army which Hwoarang found a total waste of time. Oh how Jin wished Hwoarang was in front of him right now so he could beat the shit out of him and then lit a light.

Jin sighed then smiled which made his uncle confused.

_The hell? He was about to kill someone _Lee thought as he moved back to where he started since he believes it's now safe.

Jin sighed dramatically._ "Hwoarang why didn't tell me earlier? You prick!"_ He calmly said getting a hold of himself.

Hwoarang shook his head trying not to laugh again since he knows Jin is a stiff. _"You know me I gotta push that Jinny button." _Hwoarang answered sarcastically.

Jin sat there holding the phone with a blank face. _Push the Jinny button? I guess this flirt hasn't changed at all _He thought as he got comfortable in his throne. _"Well, so why call?" _He curiously questioned since it has been three years.

Hwoarang had a sly cunning grin on his face. _"Well just to let you know I'm coming home with my fiancé." _He teased waiting for a reply.

Jin completely froze after he heard the word fiancé. _Is this guy serious? Hes a dog! Total flirt _He thought he would never imagine Hwoarang with a woman well at least for the rest of his miserable life. _"So, when ya coming?" _He asked trying to change the subject since hes had bad luck with women but wouldn't dare tell anyone. In a way Jin was glad that his best friend was coming back home they certainly had a lot of catching up to do, however the thought of Hwoarang with a woman, who knows what's shes like, she might not see the friendship between them and try to split them. That's what girls do and the friendship sinks and never floats again, according to Jin. _Man Hwoarang with a woman? That's just swell _He thought and he even thought of not seeing Hwoarang at all but they are best pals how could he not? And he knew Hwoarang would find him, he always does.

"_I'm already here Jinny I'll see you tomorrow." _Hwoarang said with great speed then hung the phone leaving Jin dumbfounded.

_Hes here? Oh boy _Jin sighed as he puts the phone down, rather slowly.

Lee just watched the scenes with a few dirty ideas already flowing in his dirty mind of tricks. _"So your buddy Hwoarang is back eh?"_ He questioned while lighting his second fag.

Jin looked back at his uncle folding his arms. _"Yeah, with his fiancé." _He answered rather quickly not wanting to go further. _Man, Hwoarang sure has changed I mean he was a total flirt well during high school _He thought as he daydreamed about the past. Out of all of Jins friends, he was the only one who hasn't changed. In a way Jin was scared to change the thought of being someone hes not didn't fit in his category.

Lee waved to get Jins attention who of chorus responded with a stare. _"Fiancé? If shes hot take her __and bang her."_ He suggested while a small smile escaped his lips.

Jin flattered his eyes, blinking several time recalling what had been just said. He looked at Lee disgusted was written on his face which made Lees smile widen. _Bang? why don't you just say fuck or screw but bang? Lee you really are a sick fuck you know _He seriously thought. _"Are you serious? I don't believe in that shit and besides she belongs to Hwoarang."_ He spat back angrily.

Lee stared rather stupidly at Jin this time with the fag in his mouth and smiled. _"That's what friends are for." _He answered with a shrug Jin couldn't believe what Lee just said so no shame at all than again Lee did try to get Jun however Kazuya made that the mission impossible which was indeed a good thing. Jin will always be grateful for his father in that department but the rest, is all complete bullshit. Jin couldn't imagine being Lees son and Kazauya the flirt, the male slut. Just thinking about it made Jin sick to the stomach.

Jin death glared at Lee. "_That's his fiancé."_ He harshly answered arms folded tighter.

Lee sarcastically rolled his eyes. _Jin you really are fucking stupid "Exactly! Fiancé not wife! Although __it would've been better if they were married. Also your better looking than Hwoarang." _He said sarcastically waiting for the next comeback.

Jin felt like puking considering he hasn't eaten anything yet. _Me seducing a woman? No way! _Jin respected women and that's why he stays away. _"What's with you? I don't have any attention in any woman."_ Jin was getting angry Lee could easily see his expression.

_Why do you have to be like Kazuya? _Lee remembered when Kazuya told him, back in the days, women were a waste of time. However when Kazuya met Jun he couldn't keep his eyes of her and now they have a son, such convenient. Although Lee never admitted but he, too, fell in love with the beautiful angel but he won't dare to say it now. Why the husband would kill him and the son would kill him again. _"Come on Jin you know the saying the longer you wait the harder it gets." _He teased even cocking his eyebrow.

Jin couldn't take the lecture anymore he got of his throne and went to stand in his favorite spot. The front of his office window glaring into nothing.

Lee started to laugh. _Well Jinny looks like history is about to repeat it self _He thought to himself as he inhaled the fag.

Jin just ignored him with his back to him, arms behind him a technique he learnt well from his father. _Lee if Kazuya doesn't kill you I will _He thought as he closed his eyes preparing for his pals arrival if he ever came today.

Hwoarang and his fiancé rocked up at Lings place. _Wow still the same _He thought with a smile as he saw a quick flash back of him, Ling and Jin. Ling was also one of his best friends. He, Jin and Ling grew up together and now they'll be together again. He walked up to the door and knocked it.

Ling jumped at the sound she didn't expect any visitors. _"COMING!!" _She yelled as she cheerfully skipped to her door and opened it, slowly with cautious.

"_Hi Ling been a while." _Hwoarang said while waving his hand.

At first Ling didn't know who it was at first but she remembered the red hair. _Only one person had that_ Ling was happy, as usual she was really glad to see him since it's been three years but her eyes landed on the fiancé._"Hey Hwoarang who's your girlfriend?"_ She kindly asked blinking several times.

Hwoarang pulled the girl closer to him and smiled. _"Ling this is Julia Chang my fiancé."_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friends Girl**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 2 – Meeting The Fiancé**

At The Shopping Center

Hwoarang, Ling and Julia were at the cafeteria having lunch. It didn't take Ling and Julia long to become best friends.

Hwoarang then thought of his pal Jin. _Wonder what reactions Jin will have in store? Usually when something extraordinary happens the bastard distant himself. Hes been like that since when we were kids _He remembered going to Korea for the military however Jin never contacted him or even wrote. The phone call he made was the first time they spoke in three long years. _I wonder what's wrong with him? Then again Jin is no opener hes a mute, a stiff _He chuckled remembering the old days when he was the trouble maker and poor Jin took all the blame. _And that's way your best pal_ Suddenly he was interrupted.

Julia tapped Hwoarang on his back._"Hey Hwoarang we're gonna buy some ice-cream."_ She said breaking his day dream.

Hwoarang snapped and looked at her with a smile he gave her some cash. _"You two go I'll wait here." _He said while thinking if Jin was here then again Jin was rarely seen in public unless it was by force and that force was non other than Kazuya, his father.

Jin was there and what rotten luck, with his father, Kazuya. It was Jun's birthday tomorrow and the two of them haven't even brought her a present yet, truth was they totally forgot the date, again.

Some how Lee was dragged into the, father and son, commotion. _"I don't have to be here! Jun's not my_ _mother or wife!"_ He complained waving his in arms in frustration like a whining child.

Kazuya stopped for a moment his back facing Lee. _"Lee shut the fuck up! Your the brother in-law that's good enough." _He angrily snapped making Jin embarrassed and Lee aggravate.He kept walking same with Jin who now had his head down like a fool.

_Not now please if there is a god _Jin prayed but deep down he knew this was just a spark for the fuel.

Lee stopped then sighed miserably fixing his silver hair. _"Why don't you just fuck her to her hearts contents? That'll make her happy I mean she is your wife so give her something real for once." _He suggested however Kazuya took it the wrong way round as usual.

Kazuya stopped in his tracks, he was now in the pissed off mode. _Oh Lee you've done it now _He angrily thought even his eye was twitching.

Before Lee could light his fag Kazuya turned around, slowly, evilly, facing his brother. _"The hell now?" _He asked stupidly with the fag hanging in his mouth.

Kazuya chuckled then jumped straight at him scaring all living things out of Lee.

"_AAHH KAZ WHAT THE!!!" _Lee screamed for his life as he tried to run however Kazuya was no easy opponent.

In seconds Kazuya was choking his brother with his two bare hands. He then shook him violently. _"Try __say something funny now Lee! You ass swipe! Fucking fagot!"_ He shouted in frustration. This wasn't the first and besides what can the shop owners do? Or anyone? Kazuya was the boss of Japan.

Lee was now choking trying to breathe, his face dropped as if Kazauya had just sucked the blood stream out of him. _"Kazuya!" _He begged but Kazuya ignored of course only tightening his grip.

Jin just kept walking. _How fucking embarrassing! This is why I hate going public _He kept walking not daring to look back. He was in a world of his own completely ignoring the commotion all around him. _I think this is far enough _He came across the ice-cream store and sat in front of it. _Man Kazuya and Lee need to sort their issues somewhere else _He puts his head down for a bit hoping the commotion would end soon if not now.

_It won't stop will it? _Jin puts his head up his dark eyes were scanning a woman at the counter, an attractive one too. A native-American to be precise he knew by the clothes she wore and for some odd reason he couldn't take his dark eyes of her. He was in fact checking every inch of her body and he didn't realize. _Amazing _He continued to stare hard with utmost fascination she had brown hair in a ponytail, she was wearing a blue button top that fitted nicely, she had incredible boobs too, not too big not too small, she wore blue jeans that shows the perfection of her legs. _She is so not from here_ He shook his head violently to get the beauty out and gone. _Gotta get out of here _He got up but his legs, suddenly went weak like jelly. _The hell?_ It felt like he had been shot straight in the knee-caps. He took a step however ended up falling landing on his intense butt. _Shit!_ He had his head down again hoping no one saw the incident especially his father who would kill him for sure. _"Fuck! What's wrong with me?" _He hissed then looked back up and there was non other than his pal who a huge smile on his beaming face.

_My fucking lord it is Jinny! _Hwoarang couldn't believe his pal on the cold floor. _"Jinny! Good to see you on the floor." _He joked as he helped his best pal to his feet.

Jin straighten himself mainly his back and of course his butt which suddenly felt dead. _"Thanks I see your looking great."_ He mumbled trying to hide the pain that the fall caused.

Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow. _"So what happen? Clumsy."_ He asked since he was worried seeing Jin on the floor here of all places.

Jin looked at his concerned pal. _Worried as usual _He smiled showing the appreciation. _"Just a dizzy spell I guess. Nothing serious I can assure you."_ He quickly answered while dusting himself.

_Dizzy? Since when Jin fell anywhere? _Hworang was glad to hear that. _"Well better find a anti-dizzy potion for your next birthday then." _He sarcastically joked.

Jin looked at Hwoarang stupidly but couldn't hold it. _"You twit." _He answered then had to laugh he couldn't believe he was but then again Hwoarang was the one and only who could make him.

_Nothing has changed or is Jin pretending? _Hwoarang shook his head. _"Still the same I see." _He teased.

_Still the same? Right _Jin cocked an eyebrow. _"Look who's talking." _He answered back.

Seconds later Ling and Julia came out with their ice-creams. _"Hi Jin." _Ling squealed with joy she hasn't seen Jin in three years.

Jin looked down a bit at Ling who of course was the shortest in the gang. _"Hey Ling."_ He replied then faced the brunette.

_She is right here! Fuck now what? Do Hwoarang and Ling know her? _Jin continued to stare yet not so rudely.

Hwoarang flattered making Jin a little confused. _"Oh sorry Jinny, this is Julia Chang my fiancé."_ He introduced his best friend to his fiancé.

Jins body flexed with horror. _This is the fiancé? Shit! _He froze with shock yet more over, regret.

"_Nice to meet you" _Julia said sweetly as she extended her arm. At first Jin hesitated but extended his in exchange for a friendly shake.

_This feeling so soothing What am I saying? _Jin nodded with a warm smile as he felt something funny stirring within his stomach._"Nice to meet you too."_ He managed to say to the beauty he was secretly admiring and now felt absolutely bad for it. He sadly let go.

Hwoarang tapped Jin to get his attention. _"So Jin what ya here for?" _He suddenly asked breaking Jins daydream.

_Here for? That's right mom _Jin snapped forgetting the fiancé and recalling why he was here. _"Moms birthday tomorrow and well we." _He started but seconds later he, Hwoarang, Julia and Ling saw Kazuya with a baseball bat, a metal one to cause more damage of course. Kazuya was chasing Lee who now had a bandage on his head. He felt so even more embarrassed he just wanted to die on the spot he even slapped his face to show the embarrassment. _"We some how forgot her present." _He sadly finished feeling like shit.

_He forgot again Jin really hasn't changed at all _Hwoarang laughed. _"You mean her birthday." _He answered correctly.

Jin looked at Hwoarang, dumbfounded. _"You said it." _He sighed as he wiped his face.

"_YOU FUCKING FAGOT LEE!!!"_ Kazuya roared as he held the weapon of mass destruction high in the air his voice echoing through shops and it's customers. The customers and the shop owners were all too scared to do anything going against Kazuya was another way of dying easily however Lee had more lives to stand.

Hwoarang placed his hand on Jins shoulder who returned a sad look. _"Well Jin you better save your mad uncle."_ He suggested while pointing at Lee then laughed.

Jin nodded his head in return since he always saves his dear, and only, uncle. _"Yeah, see you guys later hopefully." _He said sluggishly and left to play hero, again.

The Mishimas Mansion

Kazuya was wrapping Jun's presents in his office. Lee was smoking in the lounge room while watching the T.V, he was also covered black and blue he even had more bandages on his swollen head thanks to his, dim wit, brother Kazuya.

Jin was in the dojo training as usual since Kazuya didn't want help with the wrapping. He just couldn't get her, Julia, out of his mind which he found strange since hes never interacted with any females except his mother, Jun. He felt absolutely terrible for it though since it's his best friends girl, who had just become hes sudden interest but he doesn't know why. _Why am I thinking of her? She doesn't even know me or I don't even know her. Ahh! What gives? Give it till tonight and I'll forget hopefully _He went back at the punching bag. _Left right left_ He then saw her again smiling at him, teasing him. _The hell!_ He then punched the bag so hard that the bag broke off the chains and landed on the wooden floor. He looked at the bag again he felt angry. _"LEAVE ME!!!" _He yelled in anger his voice not so manly any more thanks to his ego, Devil Jin.

"_Jin what's wrong?"_ Jin jumped he didn't know his mother, Jun, was standing there the whole time.

_Fuck! Lee was right mom can move without sound kinda like a cat _Jin took it slowly. _"Nothing mother."_ He calmly said but Jun just smiled which made him nervous. _What's she smiling about? Maybe she'll thank me for remembering her present for tomorrow _He thought although his mother was the only person who could read him like a book.

_Nice try Jin _Junfolded her arms. _"Jin you've been acting strange ever since you got home. Did something happen to you? Apart the fact your uncle got a heavy beating yet again." _She knew the look on his face. It was the same look Kazuya had when he had fallen but never admitted it to anyone.

"_Just being me mother and no nothing happened I can assure you."_ Jin said in frustration as he went back to the punching bag picking it up and chaining it he began punching at it again this time more settled.

Jun just watched with a smile she knew Jin was doing what his father did before him. _"Your falling for someone." _She whispered but it was loud enough for her son to hear.

Jin froze after hearing her words. _Me falling for someone? Yeah right Mother _He sarcastically rolled his eyes at his mother as he always did since he was a boy. _"Mother you know me. I don't believe in that crap. I mean love is an empty concept. You can't see it, feel it, smell it or taste it so how do you know it's there?" _He spat back but in a nice way since Jun was the one and only he and Kazuya can't beat despite how powerful they are.

Jun laughed softly. Jin looked at his mother feeling like a lost child. _"Well you came through me and Kazuyas love, Jin." _She teased as she took a good look at her son.

_Did I hear right? Mom's and Kazuyas love? Disgusting! _Jin stupidly looked at his mother since he can't stand his old man. _She just had to say that of all crap_ _"Mom did you have to say that?" _He whined like a child.

Jun smiled then placed her hands on her sons handsome face. _"Remember son, theres a foot for every __shoe." _She whispered then decided to leave her son thinking alone.

Jin stood there his mothers words echoing in his empty head. _Foot for every shoe _He smelt the air. _Ahh disgusting! _He headed for his towel and headed for the bath room totally ignoring what his mother just said.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friends Girl**

**I don't own Tekken or it's characters**

**Chapter 3 – The Beach**

Jin was once again in his office doing absolutely jack shit plus he was alone, again. His father, Kazuya, took Jun out for the day since it was her birthday plus their anniversary. His sex maniac uncle, Lee, went to the casino with non other than, Anna. Lee asked him to join but of course he refused, gambling wasn't his jig. He suddenly thought of her again. _You again?_ He couldn't figure out why but for some reason he felt relaxed when he thought of her. _Why am I thinking of her? Shes just another woman and yet I can't get her out of my mind_ Then without warning the door swung open widely he quickly shook the thoughts out. _Holy Fuck!_

The intruder was non other than, Hwoarang. _"Hey Jinny. Still in fantasy world are you?."_ He joked as he walked in admiring the flashy workroom. _"How can you work in here? Knowing me I'll end up going loony." _He blabbered.

_This guy still the same pops up unexpectedly _Jin laughed. _"You know me Hwoarang. I'm not an exciting person." _He flattered admitting one truth of his miserable life.

_Still the same _Hwoarang shrugged with a mischief smile. _"Well any ways I'm here to save you from boredom. Me, Julia and Ling are heading for the beach. Wanna join?" _He kindly offered.

_God no please no! I won't handle especially with your girl _Jin didn't want to go because of Julia but he didn't dare to say. The thought of being around her was just too complicated for some odd reason plus most of all she was his best friends girl. _"Sorry Hwoarang but I have things to do but thanks for the invite."_ He was lying he never had things to do.

_Stop the lies Jinny! _Hwoarang smiled he saw the lie. _"Come on Jin. It'll be fun like old times plus Julia wants you to come."_ He begged even making the sad puppy eyes.

_This is gonna be complicated _That's the reason why Jin doesn't want to go. _Julia wants me? Forget it!_ He knew he would loose this battle. He always does when it comes to his best pal. Hwoarang was probably the second person to make him do almost anything. The first was his mother of course oh boy if she was here he'll have no choice but to go. _I hope things go smoothly_ He sighed in ultimate defeat he looked at his watch. _"Sure what time?"_ He asked changing his mind looking back at Hwoarang.

_Wow that was too easy usually we'd end up having a scratch match but hey hes finally agreeing _Hwoarang smiled suddenly grabbed Jin's arm which made him confused. _"Now."_ He said loud and clear.

Hwoarang and Jin rushed out of the Mishima mansion like lightning bolts.

The Beach

The beach was full of people which was no surprise since it was the summer season. Jin didn't remember the last time he came here. He was now rarely seen in public. _Gosh how long has it been? Years_ He started to remember the days when he, Jun, Kazuya, Lee and Hwoarang came every summer time during the school breaks. _I guess that's the past now _He and Hwoarang were sitting at the bar waiting for Julia and Ling.

Hwoarang clicked his fingers to snap Jins day dream and it worked. _"So Jin what do you drink?"_ He asked politely since he wanted to buy him one.

_Drink? _Jin fearfully looked at Hwoarang. _Alcohol? Shit! Never tried_ He never tasted alcohol before, considering he was twenty-one, he wouldn't dare to tell Hwoarang. He will be getting the biggest lecture of his life. _"Nothing I'm not thirsty. Thanks"_ He answered leaving his pal stung.

_He doesn't drink? Gosh Jinny! _Hwoarang was indeed stunned but not surprised he honestly thought Jin would have tried since Lee isn't so innocent. _"You must be joking. Don't tell me your a virgin-drinker as well?"_ He playfully joked hoping not to hurt his pal.

_This is why I didn't want to come _Jin felt so out of place. This is why he wanted to stay away from the atmosphere and everyone in it. He just couldn't fit in and didn't even bother to try. He sighed, sadly placing his head down.

_Sorry Jin didn't mean to upset you _Hwoarang gave Jin a pat on his back who returned a confused facial expression. _"Hey your not the only one." _He assured his pal.

Moments later Julia and Ling came in their bikinis. Jin was staring at Julia but didn't realize until she came closer. Julia wore a red set with a silky see through white skirt on her tiny waist. As soon as his dark eyes met Julia's bare flesh it made him sweat with an odd sensational feeling. He tried to look else where however Julia and Ling were there, right in front of him. He actually found it hard to even breathe. _"What's happening to me?" _He gently hissed to himself.

"_Hey Jin." _Ling said with such delight she honestly thought that Jin wouldn't come but he proved her wrong.

Jin waved back hello. _"Hey Ling."_ He said then came eye to eye with Julia.

"_Hey glad you could make it."_ Julia happily chanted she was really glad to see him again. She thought this would be a good chance to know him a little better.

_Shes glad? Yet she has no idea what shes doing to me _Jin cleared his throat. _"Thank you for inviting me."_ He replied trying to control his some what temptation, Julia Chang. _God it's like hot really hot_ He needed space and perhaps water, plenty of it. Although he didn't admit or show it but Julia was really turning him on to a boiling point but couldn't figure why. _I gotta get the hell out! _He suddenly sighed miserably. _"Guys I'm gonna go to the mens rest room. If you excuse me."_ He lied he just needed an escape route. He quickly got up then that feeling struck his knees again. _The hell? Fuck it!_ He hid his expressions. He left leaving the gang stunned.

_Why is he so intense? Maybe hes not use to crowds_ Julia saw his expressions.

"_Hey Hwoarang is Jin alright? He looked as if the heat was getting to him." _Ling asked worriedly since Jin did act a bit strange, too strange.

_Lee was right he is hard to read _Hwoarang was worried, after all Jin never went anywhere according to his uncle.

Jin was alone at the dip in pool. _Thank god no ones here _He removed his shirt along with his long pants. He was wearing his red flame board shorts. He went into the water he badly needed this to cool off what ever Julia shot him with. _Just right_ The sight of Julia suddenly made his body go on fire. He never felt like this before. _What's with her? Why can't I just forget her? After all shes just another woman _He then remembered what his mother said. _"Theres a foot for every shoe."_ He just sat there thinking as the words echoed within him. _Have I......nah Shes Hwoarangs girl I should be proud of him finding someone who'll take care of him _He then closed his eyes trying to forget the beautiful brunette.

The next thing he felt was the water moved violently as if a tidal wave just hit. _The Fuck!_ Jin opened his eyes in real shock, his heart racing a thousand per second. It was Hwoarang, who bombed into the cool off pool. He quickly placed his hand on his chest breathing heavily. Hwoarang started to laugh. _"For fucks sake Hwoarang! You could've been_ _more quieter!"_ He almost shouted pointing his index finger shaking in the process.

_Got ya virgin! _Hwoarang just continued laughing._"Sorry buddy you know me gotta make a scene." _He flattered then calmed he cocked his eyebrow suddenly he flicked water at Jin.

Jin flinched then flicked water back. He laughed afterwards. _"Tell me about it." _He answered sarcastically.

Ling and Julia came with their drinks. This time Julia's skirt was gone. _Not again _Jin started to feel the heat rise once again and something else was rising. He tried to get comfortable if he were to rise his pals will see virgin junior. He decided to stay put allowing the unusual, incredible feeling rush through his body. _This is something that's wrong yet feels right_ Julia and Ling finally sat in the pool. Ling gave Jin his drink. _"Thanks Ling." _He thanked his girl pal.

"_No worries." _Ling answered back with a wink.

_Well let's see if Jinny can handle it _Hwoarang mischievously glared at Jin._"Well Jin I hope you still like coke because that's what I got you."_ He said with a sly mischief smile on his face.

_I know that smile Hwoarang what did you do? _Jin wasn't stupid he knew Hwoarang was up to something plus the smile he use to do it all the time during primary and high school. He carefully looked at the glass he studied it for a while. _Looks like coke but still this guy _He slowly took a sip of his drink and froze, his face dropping as the taste of rum and coke went down his throat, burning in the process.

_Anything to say _Hwoarang was waiting for the reply. _"Well?" _He just had to ask.

_Poor Jin I told Mr Hot head rum is too strong especially for first timers _Ling tried her best not to laugh.

Jin managed to swallow the whole content considering it burnt his throat._ "Thanks Hwoarang. I_ _didn't know coke had a new flavor." _He said sarcastically while rubbing his throat.

They all laughed.

Hwoarang flicked his eyebrows. _"I like to call it Rum and Coke."_ He flattered then took a sip of his own drink.

_We should do this more often _Ling had never seen Jin happy in her life since high school.

Jin suddenly felt warm and fuzzy after the rum finally cooled off. _"Good name."_ He sarcastically answered back as his eyes were resting on her again, Julia Chang.

The gang decided to finish off the day.

Hwoarang dropped Julia and Ling first.

Jin carefully got of Hwoarang's car then fell onto the lawn, his lawn. His body felt like jelly after all he had a few drinks, maybe too much. He got up then staggered badly to the front door. _"Fffuucck!" _He slurred.

Hwoarang was laughing loud._ "Hey Jinny..hic..see..me..yesterday..hic..ok."_ He said drunkly. Jin had no idea what he just said but turned around and waved his pal goodbye. He sped off almost hitting the street light in the process which made Jin laugh.

Jin then thought of Julia in her bikinis as he stood in front of the door. The thought of her made him drool a bit. He rested his head on the door licking his dry lips while he thought of her, seductively. _"Man she was hot! How on earth did Hwoarang get_ _her?"_ He couldn't believe what he just said. _Man I'm fucked now _He tried to open the door with his keys however for some reason the door wouldn't open, wouldn't budge. _"The fuck?" _ He trembled then drunkenly looked at his keys carefully. _"Oh god! Hwoarang dropped me off at the wrong house."_ He panicked but started to laugh loudly shaking his head. _"Hwoarang you ding bat." _He slurred very loud then looked at his keys again. Kazuya, who was half asleep, unexpectedly, opened the door. He jumped and squealed like a girl at the sight of him. He also dropped his keys Kazuya just stared at him. He quickly picked up the keys. _"Come in daddy."_ He said stupidly while extending his arm to the outside.

_Daddy?_ Kazuya totally freaked where he stood. _The fuck is wrong here?_ He smelt him his nose twitched but he knew the smell too well, his favorite, rum. _Alcohol? Since when this pretty boy started to drink? _He cocked an eyebrow along with screwing his face as Jin looked back at him stupidly. _"How bout you come in?"_ He kindly suggested since Jun was asleep, disturbing her would be world war III. Jin suddenly fearfully looked at him. _What now?_ He was now totally confused. _Why is this bastard scared? Then again if I was him I'll be scared too _He sighed as he waited for the drunk to talk.

Jin made a dopey face Kazuya felt like rearranging it with his bare hands._"This is not my house. What are you doing here anyways?"_ He slurred curiously since he strongly believes hes at some else's house.

_Oh my god this dumb fucker! _Kazuya was just about to knock the living out of his son but since Jin won't remember this, he decided to spare his sons early grave._"Never mind now get the fuck in or someone will get hurt."_ He growled then, without hesitation, dragged Jin into the mansion.

"_Are you insane dad? We're in someone else's house." _Jin complained as he wildly flung his arms to his back.

_I've fucking had it! _Kazuya tilted his head hes had enough he was ready to punch some sense into his son. _"Jin." _He growled as his fist tightened.

"_What is going on? Do you two know what time it is?" _Jun deeply growled with her hands on her hips she was angry.

Jin saw his mother then started to giggle like a child.

Kazuya and Jun just looked at him, dumbfounded.

_Hes had enough _Kazuya stared hard at what he and Jun created. _That is no son of mine_ He studied his son who was suppose to be a man.

Jin stopped to look at his mother again. _"Wow mummy your here too? Who's house is this?"_ He questioned while trying to stand.

_What do you mean I'm here? I live here_ Then Jun smelt the air, alcohol, she froze were she stood eyes now wide open. _Oh god the act of alcohol _She remembered when Kazuya first had the taste of alcohol boy was he stupid but luckily he didn't hurt anyone except himself and of course Lee, who was the one who gave him the alcohol. The next day Kazuya didn't remember a thing and the next thing she was pregnant. Now Jin will experience it like father, like son. Lucky there are no females.

_Fuck this shit _Kazuya ignored his family and went straight to the kitchen he grabbed his bottle out of the cupboard, poured some rum into the glass. _I need this more than pretty boy I can assure you _He sculled the rum then poured another.

Jun grabbed Jin's arm gently. He didn't know what to do at first but he felt like a child again, who got in trouble. He giggled again then looked at his mother. _"Oooo Am I gonna get a spanking now?" _He flattered mischievously even with a smile.

_Thank god hes not like his father who bounces after rum _Jun ignored her son and took him to his bedroom. _"Time for bed Jin." _She assured him.

Jin staggered into his bed room however his knees were still weak from the sight of Julia's incredible figure. He ended missing the bed completely and fell asleep on the cold floor.

_All well he did one act under Kazuya, miss the bed _Jun giggled as she got Jin's blanket. She covered her son and gently kissed his forehead._ "Good night."_


End file.
